Halloween Keeper
Halloween Keeper is Case Number 23 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about the Detective, the Fountain of Souls, and Count Dracula. Pre-Case The first quest to unlock location Castle Gate appears on the quest list once you reach level 50. When you tap the quest icon, a letter jumps onto the screen. Parts of a Charm Goal: Find three parts of the Protective Amulet (search any location) Rewards: Veil of Secrecy Goal: Castle Gate. Unlock location. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Castle Gate Goal: Go to the entrance of Jack's Castle. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Halloween Keeper Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction Just before Halloween, an invitation from Jack arrived inviting us to his realm. It's unbelievable! Something must have happened. What surprises and dangers await at the entrance to the Halloween Spirit's castle? Only the brave will be able to figure all of this out. Stage 1 Jack has summoned residents of the City to his realm. However, there are no visible traces of the Halloween Spirit anywhere. The area near the entrance to Jack's Castle must be carefully examined. Goal: Explore the entrance to Jack's Castle. Something's Wrong Goal: Find the Bloody Knife. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Means of Transportation Goal: Find the Cape-Wings. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Remnants of a Picnic Goal: Find the Glasses with Blood. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Help from the Homeland Goal: Find the Pumpkin from Transylvania. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Dark Elegance Goal: Find the Bride's Headband. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Get to the Bottom of It Goal: Get the Vampire's Records. Assemble the “Traces of Vampires” collection. Rewards: Stage 2 In Jack's realm, the Detective is dressed like Count Dracula. He is preparing a vampire ball, where he intends to do away with the people. This is not like the Detective. We must interview witnesses who saw what happened. Goal: Learn the Detective's story. Witnesses to Events Goal: Find the Skull Gatekeeper. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Capturing of Essence Goal: Find the Little Demon. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Don't Stand in the Way Goal: Find the Golden Spirit. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Deadly Rendezvous Goal: Find the Ghost Girl. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Flip Side of the Masquerade Goal: Find the Spider Doll. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: A Trap Beyond Goal: Talk to the Fountain Gargoyle. Assemble the “Young Monsters” collection. Rewards: Stage 3 Dracula took over the Detective's body and turned Juliette into his Bride. Juliette got the Halloween Steward's Pendant. We need to stop her transformation into a vampire so that Dracula doesn't get the Pendant, which will give him the right to throw his bloody Halloween Ball. Goal: Free Juliette from the vampire's essence. Drops of Sun Goal: Find the Earrings with Amber. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Wooden Guardian Goal: Find the Aspen Comb. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Rescue and Keep Goal: Find the Prayer Belt. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Protective Aroma Goal: Find the Perfume with Verbena. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Silver Strike Goal: Find the Claw Ring. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Beauty Will Save Juliette Goal: Assemble the Protective Outfit. Assemble the “Outfit Charm” collection. Rewards: Stage 4 Dracula didn't get the Halloween Steward's Pendant, but is challenging you to a duel for it. Collect weapons and equipment for the fight, but don't forget: Dracula is in the Detective's body, which must not be harmed. Goal: Defeat Count Dracula in a duel. Soaring Blade Goal: Find the Chakra. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Roll with the Punches! Goal: Find the Crusader's Gloves. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Lightning Strike Goal: Find the Double Vajra. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Tricky Knots Goal: Find the Enchanted Shield. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Omnipresent Glow Goal: Find the Solar Bomb. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Drive Away the Darkness Goal: Capture Dracula. Assemble “Duel with the Vampire” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 Dracula is defeated, the Detective returns and asks where Jack is. On Halloween Eve he comes from the underworld when he hears the chiming of the Samhain Clock on the Castle's tower. Dracula destroyed this Clock. Restore it and summon the Halloween Spirit to the City of Shadows. Goal: Summon Jack from the underworld. Important Mechanism Goal: Find the Year Wheel. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Samhain's Time Goal: Find the Sun Hand. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Seven Shining Rays Goal: Find the Week Star. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Monday Begins Today Goal: Find the Earth Hand. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Day Trip Goal: Find the Clock Dial. Location: Castle Gate Rewards: Halloween Bells Goal: Start up the Samhain Clock. Assemble the “Samhain Clock” collection. Rewards: Conclusion Halloween Keeper Goal: Receive your reward. Complete the investigation to receive your reward. Rewards: Case Reward: Samhain Chest Post Case Vampire's Secrets Goal: Jug with Gold. Assemble the "Vampire's Secrets" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases